


Far Away (I'll Always Come For You)

by Crimson_Frost3672



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Frost3672/pseuds/Crimson_Frost3672
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowbarry story. AU. Set after the particle accelerator explosion. Will contain westallen friendship. Barrry and Caitlin met in college and met Iris in a lecture. Harrison and Tess are struggling to fix the damage. What other events will develop? What secrets will be revealed? Can they deal with the repercussions, how will it turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away (I'll Always Come For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm new at this so i'm just getting accustomed to the mechanics of the site. Without further ado, enjoy the story:

Snowbarry story. AU. Set after the particle accelerator explosion. Will contain westallen friendship, snowbarry love interest. Barrry and Caitlin met in college and they met Iris in a lecture of the String Theory. Harrison and Tess never died. Both found a particular interest for science and maybe some feelings towards each other. What other events will develop? . Enjoy  
________________________________________

Chapter 1 INTRO: The night our lives changed forever:

Author´s POV  
Barry was just as baffled as Caitlin was that night that the particle accelerator was turned on, they were just finishing some adjustments to the console, that controlled the functioning of the accelerator, when they Heard a loud bang, both being doubtful about what could've caused it.  
Just as they were thinking what could have caused that annoying noise, a storm cloud had formed above STAR Labs being affected by the unknown elements released by the particle accelerator, just formed what it looked like to be an energy barrier around STAR Labs, and threatning to strike down. Both barry and caitlin went out of the building to check on the coolant system of the machine and noticed how the rain had stopped falling and was just suspended in the air, so barry went to inspect the current event, while caitlin was checking the coolant, she noticed how several of the main wires were unplugged and their pressure had no Reading, so puts them back at their place, one of them being the fuel for those low temperatures, when she was about to finish up barry was struck by lightning and now was blacked out on the floor, caitlin had also been electrocuted when she had in her hand the fuel supply line, overcharging the particles and spraying all the liquid nitrogen over her.  
Physically unable to help barry, all she could do was to crawl right next to his side got on top of him and hugged him tightly, like she couldn't bear the thought of losing him.  
The last thing she remembers after the lightning struck, was the moment when she kissed barry, vividly playing in front of her eyes as she drifted to sleepy state.  
   
(FLASHback)

6 YEARS AGO:  
Caitlin and Barry where in their physics class, they had just finished their last exam, they were so excited and nearly frightened because this exam is due to be sent, after it's correction, to the one and only Harrison Wells because he was looking for Young passionate students that loved science, genetics, physics, biology, well he Heard around that these two Young scientists were excelent at almost all the subjects well barry had a tiny thing with language whereas caitlin had a dislike for physical education. Harrison had stated that those two lucky students were going to have a special assignment alongside himself while building the particle accelerator. His tech crew supported the idea of having fresh minds in the process. He would personally supervise and assist them whenever is required.  
They were thrilled about this, caitlin and barry had their way to be happy, but what barry didn't knew, that he was developing feelings for this awesome friend that loved science as well, caitlin had also fallen for someone, but neither wanted to say how they felt about each other, but barry just spilled it by accident. They found each other by the locker section, barry was organizing his stuff while caitlin had her stuff ready to go home.

"hey barry, ready to go for lunch?" caitlin asked a little famish, with a sheepish grin on her face

"yeah i'll take only a minute" barry said holding back laughter because of caitlin weird behaviour

"hey are you nervous about that test? Do you REALLY need to be that nervous about it?"

"no" "well yes, a bit"

"ok, then i recommend that you keep yourself calmed, so that we can go have lunch" barry whispered in her ear making her shudder  
She took a deep breath and sighed because of barry's comment and after let out cute Little laugh

"Ok, im good now. let's go barry" she told him a Little bit more eased  
Barry not able to take the pressure on his heart grabbed caitlin by the waist and pulled her in for a light, unexpected kiss on the lips, caitlin was left stunned by his actions

"i love you caitlin snow" barry felt a like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest

"i love you too barry allen" she said and felt like she needed more of him, she feels that he pulls her in again, but she hurries and crashes her lips against his, while her arms have a death grip on his neck and his hand firmly holding her waist.

The kiss did last a good 20 minutes before both ran out of breath and break their grips allowing air flow through their lungs. Next thing they knew Iris was approaching them, inviting both for lunch at her house, maybe play some games and get to know each other.

(FLASHBACK END)  
 

Cisco was returning from his walk around STAR Labs, when nearby he Heard that a party was taking place noticed that it was on full throttle, then the wave of unknown elements hit them which affected the machine that could amplify waves and turn'em into Sonic canons which affected his molecules allowing him to be able to control the vibrations and waves, an ability that he didn't knew he had was being able to track, see and possibly enter different timelines.  
Dr. Wells was inside the facility with his wife Tess, currently going throught loads of data all concerning about stats of the accelerator and it's endless probabilities of failures, silently cursing himself for not being careful enough with the process of construction and configuration, he was also worried about his employees who were nowhere to be seen, thinking of the worst, he hoped for the best outcome of this mess and to find a way to clear his reputation, get back on his feet with other proyects, Tess saw him deep in his thoughts and put her on top of his reassuring him that everything will turn out okay.

 

  Time Skip:

  
5 WEEKS after the incident:

Henry was staying with the lightning struck couple, who were on purposely laying on different beds, because they had found them within each other embrace, cuddled up together, and Wells was worried that if they were together it would make one if not both of their conditions far worse than right now, so he thought that it was best to separate them until each one was in a stable condition to bring them back together.

He was so worried, he stayed alongside them thinking that if he would go home something bad could happen. In those 3 weeks, his personal hygiene really needed to be taken care of, seeing the dark bags under his eyes, the lack of sleep because of his constant worries, his clothes were dirty, his beard had started to grow back, he looked like he´s been through hell. He really had been throught it.

This was his fifth week staying in STAR Labs personally taking care of his son and his best friend, whose parents where away and unaware of her situation. Now he did not had one, but two young adults who were in a coma thanks to lightning and liquid nitrogen. Their employeer and close friend Dr. Wells and Tess Morgan were also there taking care of the wounded couple, while Dr. Wells was worried sick about Cisco, who according to him, hadn't been affected by the accelerator, but the doctor saw something odd in his behaviour, he wasn't the always cheerful, funny, but instead saw that he would often lose himself in thoughts and be around the lab daydreaming about things he couldn't and didn't wanted to share. Cisco's employeers were worried, and Henry was also worried because barry had told him how his attitude was and his sudden change raised suspiction in Dr. Allen.  
________________________________________  
So thats it for the first chapter of this story. Review if you liked, if you like to share any ideas, well i'm open to all suggestions. Have a awesome (or evening in whatever time you are Reading this fic)  day


End file.
